If I was never born
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo wanna know how things would be like if she was never born...


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**If I was never born**

**Alex Russo, now an adult and married to Mason and the mother of their little daughter wants to know what things would be like if she was never born.**

"If I was never born, what would things be like?" says Alex to herself.

She enter her wizard-lair, open the spell-book and flip through it to a spell that can show you any alternate reality. Alex pull out the family-wand and flick it while speaking the incantation out loud "Tempus Chronometria Altarum Alexandra Russo Instuco Maxim."

In a gust of magical sparkle and light Alex disappear.

A few seconds later she stand in the living room of her family's old home on Waverly Place.

Her parents are there, as well as Justin and Max. She can see by the way Justin and Max look like that this is when she herself was 15.

"Mom, did you ever wanna have a third kid...?" says Max.

"No, two boys are enough." says Theresa.

"More than two kids would be too much to deal with. That's even more true since you kids have magic." says Jerry.

"My parents never loved me...?" says Alex in a sad, but loud tone.

Her mom and dad and her brothers doesn't seem to hear or see her.

"Guys, don't I mean a shit to you?" says Alex as she walk over to Justin and try to put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, but her hand just move right through Justin as if it was nothing there.

"Oh!" says Alex as she understand how the spell works. "I can only look, not touch. I can not interact with anything in this reality."

"Are you kids sayin' that you would like to have another brother or maybe a sister?" says Theresa.

"Yes! A girl named Alex." says Alex in a happy tone.

"No, not really. Maybe...and just maybe a brother, but not a sister. Girls can be so fuckin' weird." says Justin with a classic 'Eeww-look' on his face.

"What..? Justin, come on, are you serious? You love your sister. Me. Alex Russo. We used to fight all the time, but we really care about each other even if we don't show it that much." says Alex.

"Know what you mean, dude." says Max to Justin. "Chicks are really strange."

"Yeah, totally!" says Justin.

"No, no! This is not how you feel. You all love me." says Alex, now with a mature calm tone.

"If we had a sister, what would her name be?" says Justin to Jerry.

"Alexandra. That's what your mom and I once said. If we ever had a daughter we'd name her Alexandra, but we could call her Alex." says Jerry.

"Yes!" says a happy Alex. "I knew that even across space and time my family would not forget me completely."

"Alexandra, huh? Thank God that me and Justin are the only kids in the house." says Max.

"Hey! Max Russo, if I could touch you I would so punch you in the face right now." says Alex in an angry tone.

Alex use her magic to move forward in the alternate reality to the time of the wizard-tournament and sees that Justin become the family-wizard.

"Nice job, son! This is yours now." says Jerry when he give the family-wand to Justin.

"Justin, you won! Awesome!" says Juliet as she walk up to Justin and kiss him.

"I knew you'd win." says Max to Justin.

"Come on, dude. It could've gone either way, trust me." says Justin.

"Max, now that you're gonna become mortal I give the family sandwich-shop to you." says Jerry.

"At least that is the same..." says Alex.

Alex teleport herself to Waverly Place to see what Harper is like without Alex as her BFF.

What Alex sees make her do a classic jaw-drop in surprise and she doesn't like what she get to see.

Harper is not like the Harper that Alex know. The Harper in this reality is a popular sexy badass Goth-girl who wear black leather clothes and who has red highlights in her hair and ride a motorbike.

"Hi, there ya freak!" says Harper as she stop her motorbike next to a girl.

"Why can't you be nice?" says the other girl in a sad tone.

Alex can't believe it. The other girl is Gigi, but not the rich sassy cool beautiful Gigi that Alex remember, but instead Gigi is a nerd with glasses who wear jeans and a t-shirt and her hair is in pigtails.

"Nice? Go eat crap, Gigi! You'll never be as awesome as me anyway." says Harper in a sassy tone.

"Please be my friend..." whines Gigi as she begin to cry.

"I don't need anyone as a friend. Nobody is cool enough to hang out with me. I only love myself and my boyfriend." says Harper.

"You're not nice..." says Gigi, who's still crying.

"Maybe, but I'm sexy." says Harper.

Harper starts her motorbike and drive away.

"Wow, Harper as the evil bitch and Gigi as the nerd..." says Alex. "Things are really weird in this timeline. I wonder what Mason is doin'..."

Alex teleport herself to where Mason is.

What she sees when she arrive is Mason who's making ut with a girl who clearly is a blonde pornstar with mega-red lips, super-blonde curly long hair and boobs that are way too big to be natural.

"NO!" screams Alex in loud clear voice.

This is Alex's worst nightmare, Mason with another woman, a woman who is the kind of woman that Alex hate. A blonde fake one who look like a total slut.

"I'm goin' back, back to my own reality where Mason is my husband." says Alex, who now don't wanna see anymore of this no fun reality.

Alex flick her wand and says in a clear voice "Revertium Temporus Chronometia Alpha."

In a brief flash of light Alex is sent back home to the lair in her and Mason's house.

"Yes, home sweet home." says Alex with a smile.

"Alexandra, we have a guest." says Mason as he enter the room.

"Hi, Alex!" says Harper as she enter the room as well.

"Harps, so nice to see you!" says Alex as she give her BFF a hug.

"The same, Lexie!" says Harper.

"What a nice surprise. Cool that you're here, Harps." says Alex.

"I know I should have given you a call and tell you that I would come and visit, but how much of a surprise would that be?" says Harper.

"No problem, Harper. You're always welcome in my home." says Alex.

"Awww, thanks, Alex." says Harper.

"Where were you earlier, Alex? Harper and I couldn't find you?" says Mason.

"I've always wanted to know what things would be like if I was never born so I went to another reality to find out." says Alex.

"What was it like? Tell us." says Harper.

"It was not fun at all. Justin and Max didn't wanna have a sister. Harper, you were an evil badass Goth-chick and Mason, you were dating a blonde pornstar-bitch. The only good thing was that Gigi was a weak insecure nerd with glasses." says Alex.

"Me as the evil Goth-girl...not what I would imagine." says Harper.

"It's true." says Alex.

"Alexandra, you know that I love you, right? I hope you're not afraid that I'll leave you for some blonde slut." says Mason.

"Aww, Mason! Of course I know that you love me. I know that you'd never leave me to be with a blonde pornstar." says Alex.

Mason wraps his arms around his beautiful wife Alex and hug her and kiss her with true love and passion.

**The End.**


End file.
